Abbreviations
by forbiddenist
Summary: Yaoi, Rated for later chapters. AU, written in Sasuke's POV. Sasuke makes a deal. Based on my JROCK fic on Gackt & Hyde. NaruSasu, just need you know. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Abbreviations.

* * *

"Contract dating," I looked at the man before me, this young, rich, drop-dead gorgeous man that currently had plastered to his face, a smirk.

"What?" I needed to check my ears. I thought I just heard him say contract dating.

"Contract dating... What do you say to that? Agree and I'll let you keep that old house of yours." He regarded me with interest.

"I didn't know you swung that way."

He remained silent at that comment.

"You think I'm willing to sell myself for my house?" I was starting to find this a tad bit absurd.

"Well, if you weren't, you wouldn't look me up and ask me to reconsider my offer more than ten times, now, would you."

Okay, besides that.

"Why did you borrow that fifty million yen from me to keep that little apartment?"

This guy was pushing his luck.

"Well?" He lifted his glass, taking a long, languid sip from its contents.

And after that obnoxiously sensuous gesture, he eyed me again.

"Well?"

"...I'll do it."

No wait, what did I just-

"That's a smart boy." He reached over the table, his smirk never once leaving his lips, he patted my head.

And if my brain was still functioning properly (I'm seriously starting to doubt this), I was at least ten years his senior.

Fuck.

* * *

How had I gotten myself into this mess again? Oh yes, I remember now.

My father had to go die and leave the rent to mentally deranged psychotic brother and of course, me. And being the only SANE guy left in the family, I was supposed to take care of everything. And thus, the days went by. I slaved and toiled, only to have my earnings spent like running water by my beloved (I love him, really I do. No wait, maybe I just think I do.) Family member. And so, desperate as I had become, I had so boldly ventured into the 'rich-people' district and so foolishly asked the first person that crossed my path:

"Would you please lend me fifty million yen?"

And that person turned out to be the kind of devil who knows just how to ruin your life.

Uzumaki Naruto.

You have no idea how much I feel like punching that gorgeous face of his.

* * *

Oasis Grill, one of the most expensive in town. Normally, I wouldn't even dream of stepping into places like this, but on this occasion, it was...different.

Uzumaki Naruto and his girlfriend had so kindly invited me to lunch with them.

Or maybe it was just Naruto, because his girlfriend was shooting death glares at me.

She wasn't exceptionally pretty; in fact, she looked quite normal, if you asked me. She had an upturned nose, her eyes were a deep brown and were quite pretty, her face a somewhat oval, her hair done up in a nice sophisticated bun. BUT I wouldn't know women, now would I?

The tension was killing me.

"So it's him, is it?" I turned stiff as I heard her voice, a shrill, somewhat haunting note.

Naruto didn't reply, he just continued cutting up his steak.

I looked frantically from him to her for a few moments.

The woman seemed to be spitting venom at me with her eyes.

She was so agitated, her breathing had increased its pace, and her eyes widened at least an inch. I was innocent, really! I was practically cowering in my chair. I glanced at Naruto for assistance but was brought back to look at her white, furious features with a snappy "Don't you dare look at him!"

Finally, Naruto lost interest in his stupid piece of meat.

"He can look where he wants to."

She was seething, like a pot of water that's been boiling too long. (I've been doing too much chores.)

She stood up and I sank further into my chair as she made to slap me across the table.

But the impact never came.

I opened one eye to find that Naruto had stopped that woman's hand just inches from my face.

I couldn't really explain the expression on that woman's face.

Pain, Pain, Disappointment, Betrayal, Disgust, Hurt.

And Naruto was just staring into her face with a little flair of anger in that apathetic expression he'd been wearing the entire afternoon.

"I won't let you touch him." It was said with such determination it could've fooled me.

He then did the unthinkable. He released her hand, grabbed the side of my face, and rammed his lips onto my own.

WHAT IN HELL WAS HE THINKING??

I raised a hand to slap him, which he just caught in his other hand, and pressed it to his chest.

I could feel the whole restaurant staring holes into me. And the largest hole was produced by the flaming glare of death from his girlfriend.

He finally (thank god) pulled away, pulling me towards him, (from the other side of the table, mind you! I hit a corner; I think it left a bruise.) and pressed me against his chest face first. (It was then that I realized he was about two times more powerful than me.) I had unintentionally inhaled a lungful of Egoist. I heard a frustrated squeal, and then I the venomous spitting of the words "I hate you, Uzumaki Naruto! Go ahead and date guys! See if I care!" I shuddered. Did Naruto REALLY swing that way? The arm around my waist tightened a little, (probably so it was a more convincing act...) then I heard the banging of the restaurant door followed by the spasm of bells that followed.

Then he just pushed me away.

I was thrown back into my seat by the sheer force of push, and it took me a few seconds to think coherently and absorb whatever happened just now to be a reality instead of some poor excuse for those visions you see when you sleep.

I then pulled myself together and stood up and grabbed the front of his expensive branded shirt.

"What the FUCK did you think you were doing? Kissing me like that! Chasing away your girlfriend like tha-" the glare that he sent from his deep blue eyes instantly told me that if I didn't shut up soon, I was going to-I don't know - something bad was going to happen. So I did, and I slowly loosened my hold on his shirt, and then he just stalked out the door, leaving me alone with the bill and a very bad reputation.

* * *

I was completely broke the next day, and I was in an extremely bad mood after the lecture of having 'bad friends' by my loving brother. Oh, that helped, really it did. I was surprised to see Naruto waiting outside my apartment when I was leaving for work though.

His first sentence was in fact,

"How the hell do you find your way back home every day? I took CENTURIES to find this stupid place."

I had just stared at him for a minute.

"What?" I sighed, frowning, still in a bad mood from yesterday, I just stalked past him, making sure my footsteps were heard loud and clear.

He grabbed me arm and pulled, AGAIN.

And I landed in his arms, AGAIN.

"Sasuke," his voice sounded comforting, and strangely enough, I liked it.

But I pulled myself together and pushed him away.

"What." It wasn't a question, it was more a statement.

"I-" he paused, looking down and away from me for a while, before taking a step forward and lifting his head again.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, but it IS part of contract dating."

I scoffed upon hearing that.

THAT was an APOLOGY?

"Why are you here then?"

"I-"

"Well?"

He hesitated, thinking of something smart to say. Then he smirked.

"I'm just here to warn you that much more may come, that's all. And I'm also here to give you this."

He handed me a piece of paper, and as I accepted it, he turned to leave.

"You are NOT to reject any of my calls. Do you understand?"

I just stared after his retreating figure.

I then turned my attention on the paper at hand.

"'MY RULES:

YOU ARE NOT TO REJECT ANY OF MY CALLS.

YOU ARE TO ATTEND ANY SOCIAL GATHERING I ASK YOU TO. (More like 'DEMAND'.)

YOU ARE NOT TO RESIST ME.

NO REAL RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN US WILL BE FORMED. (Yea, this had better stick.)

YOU ARE TO PRETEND TO BE MY LOVER UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE.

YOU ARE TO REPORT TO ME EVERY 24 HOURS.

YOU ARE NOT TO INSULT ME IN PUBLIC.

YOU ARE TO DO AS YOU ARE TOLD.'"

I sighed. He actually bothered to think this all up?

I chuckled, almost crumpling it, but then I realized.

HE EXPECTED ME TO ABIDE BY THEM.

Or I say bye bye to my house.

Then my phone rang.

'An, an, an, tottemo daisuki, dora-e-monnn'

I flipped it open, to hear Naruto's voice on the other line.

"Good."

I raised an eyebrow. He was checking on me so fast?

"'Good' what?"

"You picked up."

"You expected me not to?"

"Umm, no, not really."

"You're strange, Naruto."

"Hey, you're the person selling yourself for your house!"

"I don't seem to have a choice, doofus."

"Hey, DO NOT INSULT ME IN PUBLIC! I thought I made that a rule."

"You did, but I don't think anyone's listening in on us right now."

"You'd be surprised."

"...Pardon?"

"Anyway, I had something else to tell you..."

"What? That you're going to invite me to some dinner party dressed as a girl?"

There was a pause on the line.

"Umm, dressed per-normal, but hey, that's a great idea."

I was silent for a while; I had reached the bus stop and was pondering on whether it was some sick joke or whether he really WANTED me to go to through the social gathering of high-class assholes.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm a GUY. And that also brings me to the question that's been bugging me for days. 'Why ever did you NOT look for a girl to torture instead of me?'"

"...Okay, new rule. 'DO NOT QUESTION ME.'"

I had half the mind to just hang up on him.

* * *

"That looks absolutely stunning." His blue eyes surveyed my entire build, from head to toe.

We were shopping for clothes.

No, wait, HE was shopping. I was just wearing what he told me to.

Naruto was dressed in one of his expensive plain white button-up shirts, with sleek black leather pants to accompany the pricey top. To top it all of, his all-famous shades, now pushed over his head like those hair-bands girls adore now-a-days.

And hell be damned, did he look HOT.

He had put me into a handful of different outfits, and I was currently in a creased sky-blue shirt, complemented with a gray coat and pants that hung far too low on my hips, a single pale silver chain found its place around my neck, and another silver chain around my wrist, with a checked piece of metal dangling from it.

Naruto WOULD NOT stop staring.

He grabbed one of my arms, turning me around; he smiled a sincere, beautiful smile. It lightened my heart in seconds. I felt as if a very large load had been lifted off my chest as I watched him smile, a childish expression that I believed suited him very much. With that, he shoved me into the changing rooms to revert me back to my original state. He then waved for the sales girl, who was ALREADY worshipping the ground he walked on, and when she arrived at his side, all too ready to help him, he smiled at her and then bent over to whisper in her ear, "Would you be so kind as to pack this up for me? That's a dear."

The teenage salesgirl stared at me for a moment, her hazel eyes filled to the cornea with envy and jealousy; she packed it up for him.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Don't you look absolutely breath-taking, as usual, of course! It's been such a long time!"

Or,

"Naruto-chan You said you would contact me! How have you been?"

Or even,

"Naruto! WHO IS THAT GORGEOUS HUNK beside you! You MUST introduce us!"

I felt like hiding in a hole and never coming out again.

Naruto had his arm around my waist, (that shameless bastard), his free hand entertaining his many friends and associates.

There was, currently around us, a group of high-end bimbos, fawning over his highness like there was no tomorrow, like he was some god-sent angel that would give them a blessing just by looking their way.

What stupidity.

However, (much to my disadvantage,) they seemed to notice that languid arm around me, and had in fact, started to give me looks that clearly proclaimed, 'who the hell do you think you are? How dare you have his arm around you!' causing me, being me, to squirm and try to pull away, only causing the situation to get worse, because Naruto had tightened his hold on my waist, in fact, pulling me closer and RUBBING NOSES with me. I bristled like a cat, if bristling like a cat was possible.

I felt like hiding in a hole and dying in there.

"Would you be a love and get us drinks, Sasuke?"

I nodded stiffly, a small fake smile playing on my lips, and my movements were strange even to myself (my bones had suddenly turned into sticks-CURSE YOU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!), for I stalked over to one of the waiters that were walking around holding those absurdly tiny little trays, and relieved him of two glasses of champagne.

I returned to see him talking animatedly with another man, one I've never seen before. He seemed absolutely taken with him, and suddenly I felt this tugging at my gut that I shouldn't interrupt them and most probably take my leave from the party entirely, but unluckily for me, Naruto, being Naruto, had caught me trying to slip behind the evil drink table and to the exit.

"Sasuke!" He floated over to me, his mood very much better than when I had left him, and draped an arm over my shoulders.

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Neji."

He was tall.

Correction, VERY TALL.

He was decent looking, and he was smiling, one of those rich, kind, smiles that rich people have learnt to perfect since childhood. His eyes were the strangest shade of light gray. He was dressed in a black over coat with a pastel pink shirt on the inside, his pants were just the correct length for someone of his stature, and deep inside I could feel my mind alerting at me, ('go steal his growth hormones!': saith my brain.) that he was a very, very attractive man. This took a few moments to register though, and in that few moments I could faintly hear Naruto trying to snap me out of my reverie, (a hard thing to do, come to think of it.)

The tall, tall man stretched his hand out.

"Pleased to meet you." I panicked, somehow, Naruto had relieved one of my hands of champagne when I was orbiting in (hot guy, hot guy) la la land.

"P-Pleased to meet you too."

He smiled, ah, yes, that wonderfully pleasant smile.

He leaned closer to me, tilting his head slightly to the side, he said,

"You're very cute."

Naruto was apparently sipping his champagne when he heard that, and he nearly choked on it, his arm suddenly tightening around my neck to keep himself in balance. This move was very smart.

This move cost me a trip to the laundry.

Naruto's arm caused me to move sideways in an awkward position, his attempt at recovery knocking the champagne glass out on my hand and onto my shirt, in the process causing its silver gold contents to make itself evident on my shirt.

Great move, Naruto.

And besides, that reaction WAS a little big.

I stared at him as if he was a crazy teddy bear molester.

(And I had a gut feeling he WAS.)

He smiled his best smile and muttered apologies, solemnly, (surprisingly), and offered to take me upstairs to get a change of clothes.

He looked to Neji, who nodded kindly, before turning to me and winking (enter: hyperventilation) as Gackt's strong arms guided me out into the hallway.

(I had the creepy feeling we were being stalked.)

He ushered me down the marble hallway, to the large white lobby, his eyes never once meeting mine. The lift door opened, and he stormed into it, his hand finding my wrist and tugging on it hard enough to pull me into his embrace.

The lift door closed.

His hand found its place between my ear and cheek, his fingers clipping my ear gently, he pushed my face to meet his, his other hand was on my hip, (a rather sensitive place), one of his legs were thrust between my own.

His face was SO CLOSE.

He was leaning against the railing, I was pulled against him, an extremely awkward and compromising position, and then I heard that all too familiar 'Ding'.

The lift door opened.

He pushed me away.

This was starting to get old, really.

He stepped out of the lift, with me in tow; the pressure he was exerting on my wrist was strangely comfortable. He led me into one of the exclusive suites, (rich bastard.), he shoved me into the bedroom, accompanied by a blouse before he slammed the door and left me to some privacy.

I examined the offending material, another one of those evil shirts that cost at least ten bowls of GOOD ramen. It was a light orange tinge, almost pink. I moved to unbutton my shirt, my eyes darting to the door every five seconds to make sure that Naruto was not going to burst in and make everything more awkward than it already was.

I finished undressing, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I just stared.

I'd considered myself as not even remotely attractive, a man who needed to grow a bit more, and maybe needed to trim his hair, but as I ran all this over in my head, the remark Neji made earlier managed to stealthily creep in.

_"You're very cute."_

I tentatively touched the side of my face.

'Cute, huh?'

I was startled by a very unceremonious clearing of throat.

Uzumaki Naruto stood at the door, leaning against the door-frame in all his rich-kid glory, his arms crossed and his eye brow raised.

"I never knew you were such a narcissist." A smirk followed his remark, and I sent him of the best glares I could muster from the depths of my deprived little heart.

He let his eyes give me a once-over, and finally said,

"Do you know how to put on a shirt, or do I have to put it on FOR you?"

I bristled again, this time like a hedgehog, if hedgehogs DO bristle.

He completely ignored me, (the nerve!) and snatched the light orange shirt and grabbed one of my arms. I struggled, protesting and explaining to him in very CIVIL terms that I could very well put a shirt on on my own. My pleas reached deaf ears as he slid one sleeve half-way up my arm, before grabbing my other arm from behind me and making the obnoxious remark that I was LUCKY he even CARED. I raised an eye brow as he spun me around to face him, his hands adjusting the collar of the cursed article of clothing. He reached up again, to push the hair away from my face and behind my ears, an almost affectionate gesture, before trailing downward to my first button.

"I can do this on my own, you know."

He didn't reply as he made his way down, his fingers deftly manipulating the buttons with speed and grace.

"Are you even list-"

"Shut up, will you?"

I watched him as he finished off the last button, surprised.

There was a pregnant silence as he smoothened out and tucked in my shirt.

"...wanted to do it."

"What?"

"I SAID, ...just wanted to do it."

This was getting annoying.

"Have you dropped your glib tongue on the floor somewhere? Here, let me help-"

"I SAID I JUST WANTED TO DO IT."

Silence.

I was still absorbing him 'just wanting to do it' when he tackled me and pinned me again the bed, his eyes full of determination and an emotion I hadn't really seen in him before.

He let go of me, and before I could recover from the shock, he pressed his face to my stomach, his arms finding their place around my hips.

I struggled for a while, though futile, I still struggled, his weight and arms holding me in place.

I gave up after about five minutes.

"Get off me, Naruto." I was tired, and he really wasn't helping.

His arms around me tightened, and he muttered something against my stomach, which kinda tickled.

"Just let me lie here, okay?" His voice wasn't its usual mocking and superior tone, this one was much softer, almost like a child seeking shelter.

"...What's wrong?"

He didn't reply, he just lay there, using my stomach as a pillow, and hesitantly, VERY hesitantly, I put my arms around him too.

There was no reaction, he remained still, relaxing a little more in my embrace, almost like I was that guardian angel he prayed for every night to protect him from his nightmares.

It wasn't long before I felt a certain wetness against my stomach, it was excruciatingly uncomfortable, and I was fairly disbelieved at the source of it.

Uzumaki Naruto was CRYING.

"Naruto," I was anxious.

I didn't think it possible for Uzumaki Naruto to cry!

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

He didn't look up, and I desperately tried to coax him to stop crying, running my hand through his hair like he was a child, and patting his back gently.

"...just hold me for a while."

I froze.

Uzumaki Naruto just asked me to HOLD HIM.

I panicked in my head, but he seemed as though he needed it pretty badly, so I did.

I held him the entire night.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Naruto still latched on me, his head still resting on my stomach. So we had spent a night like this, in each other's embrace. Soft sun light seeped through the curtains, a soft, almost unearthly light form. I looked down, giving into the temptation of finally being able to study the features that got girls worshipping him, and so I did.

His eyes were closed, and his eye-lids were smooth, his lashes a contrast to his perfect complexion. His jaw bone was broad, but only slightly, granting him that ever masculine look. His nose was perfectly sculpted, his lips full and soft-looking.

I found myself staring.

His hair fell onto the side of his face in a fabulous way, and from my angle, I could fully appreciate the perfect state his skin was in. Even up close it was like tanned porcelain.

I couldn't resist stroking his hair, the seemingly spiky blonde hair soft under my finger-tips. I was surprised he didn't wake. I ran a finger across his cheek, tracing one of the whisker-scars, and it felt soft and taut at the same time.

He stirred, and I froze, hazel brown eyes meeting mine, eyes unhidden by those obnoxiously fake contacts.

"Sasuke?" It was an innocent question, as if he couldn't believe that I was still in the same room as him. I didn't answer, I just nodded, awkwardly, and he responded by pushing his face against my stomach AGAIN, (this time with added nuzzling.)

I patted his head lightly, almost as I would a child, my back crying out in pain as I executed the gesture, I was a bit stiff from staying in that position for the entire night.

Naruto seemed to notice my discomfort, releasing his hold on my hips and supporting himself on his elbows, he crawled up the length of my waist, his body pressed fully against mine, his hands cupping my ears, he brought his face so close to mine, and he did it again.

He kissed me.

His lips were softer than I remembered, and it was slow, a light, gentle pressure. I was stunned, I didn't know what to do: to shove him off or let him continue, or even maybe...respond.

A probing tongue sought entrance, and a hand slipping under my shirt caught me by surprise, and in that time I was recovering, I realized that I had already granted him access, and was in fact, and I couldn't believe I was doing it, responding.

Our tongues battled, a slow, languid dance, and someone moaned, I couldn't really think straight with Naruto's talented tongue up my throat and his hand currently exploring the realms beneath my shirt.

Then the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Abbreviations:

2.

I do NOT own Naruto in any way.

* * *

Neji stood at the door now, his expression unreadable as he absorbed the sight of his friend and the man he had just been introduced to minutes before, lips locked and together on the same bed.

"Should I leave?"

It was an innocent question, but a very good one too.

Naruto got off me, adjusting his shirt and running a hand through his hair, he guided Neji out of the room, leaving me stunned and well, with need to look for a deserted mountain where no one will ever visit and spending the rest of my life there. He closed the door behind them, and I slowly slipped off the bed, as silently as I could, and pressed my ear to the door.

"You're such a player, Naruto. I should have expected this."

"It's not what you think-really! Neji, let me ex-"

"Of course it isn't. I thought you were better than that."

Better than that? What did he mean?

Then it hit me like a bullet train hits a plastic bag.

Were they...

...well...

...together?

I suddenly felt this obscene pang of guilt inside, almost as if it was my fault they were quarrelling (which technically IS-), I stood up from my crouch on the floor and swung the door open.

The two tall men standing in the middle of the entrance hall of the suite stared at me in stunned silence.

I was too embarrassed to look at them, and instead made for the door.

"I'll be leaving now...Sorry for any inconvenience," I closed the door behind me, stalking to the elevators, I made my progress home.

* * *

Naruto didn't call for a few days, and I was frankly wallowing in self-pity.

I mean, if Naruto was ALREADY attached, why did he have to come wreck my already ruined life?

I HATED HIM.

When he finally DID call, I didn't pick up.

And it went on, and on, and on, and on and on.

"_An, an, an, tottemo Daisuki, dora-e-monnn_"

I was so pissed off I dropped the phone into the fish tank and hoped my poor fish wouldn't die of electrocution.

* * *

I left for work early the next morning, jogging to the bus stop, so that HOPEFULLY I wouldn't run into that gorgeous monster of a man that might have been waiting outside. As I waited for that lagging piece of metal to come and deliver me to work, a sleek black car drove by, and the evil claws of envy clawed at my being. (It must have cost at least a million...)

And the same car that had sped by was reversing, and stopped in front of the bus stop.

The shiny black windscreen slid down to reveal one of the two people I currently didn't want to see.

Neji.

"Hello." He smiled that gorgeous smile again, and he gestured for me to come over. The other people at the bus stop were staring, and if I heard right, the girl standing at the far end was giggling.

"On your way some place?" He flashed that smile again, almost like nothing in the world was wrong, that he didn't find me kissing Naruto just a few days ago. I nodded, shyly, a bit put off by the way he behaved.

"Want a lift?" I stared at him for a moment, stunned.

Did he want to talk to me about Naruto and himself? Did he want to tell me to back off and maybe murder me in the car and drive it off a cliff? Did he want revenge?

He looked at me, expectantly, that kind smile still plastered to his face.

I got in.

* * *

"So what do you do for a living?" His voice was happy, almost eerily so. I sank deeper into my seat, clutching the seatbelt as if for dear life.

"Umm..." He seemed to notice my discomfort, and he chuckled as he made a turn.

"You don't have to be so uptight around me..." He looked at me until we made eye contact, and I returned that ever-present smile awkwardly. He was silent, watching me for a while, and then he shrugged and turned his eyes back on the road.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I'm a manager..." He raised an eye brow, and with a chuckle, replied, 'that's great!', turning to me, his smile seemed to broaden.

I really didn't feel like continuing that sentence, because, well, I was a sales manager of a local supermarket, and he was most likely some rich fellow who wouldn't need to work for the next seven generations.

Yes, I suppose that's why.

"What type of manager are you?" Ahh, the much dreaded question. I was practically digging my brains for some quick little white lie I could pull off in about fifty milliseconds.

"Umm..."

"Are you embarrassed?" I stiffened, almost jumping, and he responded with a chuckle and a smile.

"Sorry, you just seem so tense. It's alright, you can just tell me. I won't tell anyone."

He sounded so sincere.

"...in a supermarket."

Hold. Wait, did I just admi-

A soft chuckle emitted from the taller man, a pleasant tingle, and he stopped the car, waiting for a traffic light, he sighed almost wistfully. He turned to face me again – it seemed to have turned into a habit, and then he smiled, a different one from the one before; this one was more sincere and childish, having an almost innocent air to it. The rest of the journey continued in silence, with him turning to look at me every fifty seconds, almost as if he was waiting for me to say something.

When someone finally broke the silence, it wasn't me.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it? By the way," He reached over and brushed a stray lock away from my face.

"We're here."

I felt as if my limbs were made of sticks, and I struggled to get the seatbelt off myself, but to no avail.

"Having problems?"

You reached over, placing his hand on mine, his other hand guiding my face to his, and he pressed his lips to my own.

'_CLICK.'_

I was free from the offending fabric safety measure.

He pulled away swiftly, not meeting my eyes, muttering things like 'I'm sorry, I just kinda lost control-' or something that went along the lines of 'you're just so cute'.

I got off the car and I RAN as fast as my feet could take me into the supermarket.

Was the whole world turning gay!

* * *

"Sasuke! Sweetie!" I turned from the milk I was currently putting into place, and smiled as I was greeted by a soft kiss on my left cheek. Soft arms pulled me into an embrace.

"Sakura..." She showered me with kisses, and when she finally pulled back, she flashed me one of those smiles that she KNEW melted my heart.

Yes, Haruno Sakura– My fiancée. (You must think I'm blind.)

She chattered on as I pretended to listen, sorting out the milk packages with little interest. Just the sound of her voice made me feel all fluffy inside. She was the most beautiful person in the world to me. Well, aside from Naruto and Neji, I guess.

Her gentle manner and kind words were the things that made her who she was in the first place, and I loved her. I really did.

Her pink hair was pulled back into a bun, her skin was fair and unblemished, her eyes almond shaped and pretty.

Yes, she was beautiful.

She was the person who got me this job in the first place.

Her cousin owned the place, and apparently, on her recommendation, I managed to get a job here, and well, I was treated pretty well, and I was happy.

We had been dating for about two years now, and we still call each other sometimes at night just to hear each other's voices. It was so...natural.

Besides, she was the only thing that kept me straight anymore.

I was happy.

Really.

She was a high ranking officer in some government owned company, though she didn't act like one. She was down-to-earth, sweet, kind, loving, talkative, cheerful, and cute – everything I ever wanted in a partner. She didn't mind my financial background or clothes or manner, she just accepted me for who I was, and I loved her for it.

I sighed dreamily, moving on to the juices, as she continued complaining about some insane woman she met at work. I nodded at the appropriate times, adding in 'I know what you mean' and 'yes, yes, I understand' here and there. It was how ALL women should be treated. It keeps her happy, which keeps you happy, and when you're happy, it means she's happy, and in the end, we're all happy.

I don't think I'm making sense.

We were getting married in October, a good thing, I suppose, she already had her wedding dress picked out and was currently looking for caterers. I told her to leave things like that to the planner, but she insisted that she do it herself.

At times, I REALLY don't understand women.

These peaceful mornings went on for about one more week, no phone calls, and no evil rich man standing outside my door, no scary evil rich man's friend in a black Mercedes offering to send me to work.

Peace.

I sincerely thought Naruto had finally left me alone.

* * *

I was pondering on the many other alternatives by which I could maybe gather fifty million yen, seeing that Naruto had abandoned me because of personal matters and would probably never pay me for them (he'd most likely CHARGE me.), I decided to try my hand at juggling different jobs at the same time.

I could work as a supermarket manager full-time AS WELL AS maybe a part-time waiter, or maybe even a part-time salesperson. I mean, I have experience in sales, really, I do.

I found a peaceful little afternoon to stalk the streets for any shops hiring, and to my utmost and utter delight, I found NONE.

HAS GOD NO MERCY FOR ME?

But as I walked, I had this creepy feeling I was being followed. I tried not to turn around, praying to God that it wasn't some ex-convict who was going to rob me dry and send me home crying, I quickened my pace.

It didn't seem to help at all.

I finally broke into a run, occasionally looking back and trying to catch a glimpse of whoever or WHATever it was trailing me but to no avail.

My sixth sense of being followed has NEVER been wrong.

I finally mustered enough courage to stop (it was actually more because I didn't feel like running anymore,) and I turned, searching the crowd behind me for any menacing face that HINTED danger.

And to my utmost and utter delight, I DID.

Uzumaki Naruto was glaring DAGGERS at me, and if looks could kill, I believe I would have died at least ten thousand times.

No, maybe a little bit more.

And I'm sure you can GUESS what I did.

...I turned around and RAN.

I raced across the next junction, praying to GOD that I would maybe lose him in the crowd. I turned the next corner, stopping and pressing myself against the glass of a café in exhaustion.

I stayed there for a while, leaning to the side ever so often to check if he was anywhere near me. I then heard tapping from behind me; I turned around to be greeted by that ever familiar smiling face of said evil rich man's friend.

He smiled at me from behind the finger-print misted glass, and he waved for me to come in and join him.

I sincerely HATED that smile.

* * *

I stepped into the café reluctantly, still panting, and he immediately ushered me by the shoulders to one of the large, comfortable chairs at the table in the corner.

I was amazed he spotted me at all from where he sat, his back was facing the window, and his glass of ice-lemon tea was happily sitting on the table, almost untouched.

He pulled the chair out for me, before returning to his own.

"Why are you here?" Once again, a very innocent question.

"I'm...looking for a job." Neji was obviously amused at my reply, his eye brow lifted and a smile tugged at his face.

"A job? As in a part-time job? The ones teenagers take up to earn more work experience and spending money?" He looked very, very curious.

"Umm...YES." Just to humor him.

"Why? Are you in need of money?" Yet another innocent yet challenging problem.

"Well, yes." He waved the waiter over, and ordered a vanilla milkshake for me.

"How much?" I stared at him, confused, hopeful, and scared.

It was hard to ask someone to lend you fifty million yen.

"Fifty-million yen?" It was a trying question. In its depths lay the desperate pleas of 'please, please, give me the money; I'll do ANYTHING you want.'

Neji set his glass down and raised his eye brow again.

"That's it?"

I was sipping from my milkshake just seconds before, but now I was choking on it.

'That's it?' in that 'what do you take me for' tone. I was mystified that such people existed.

Yes, definitely a man who needn't work for the next seven generations.

He gently touched my hand. I stiffened almost immediately, once again, SCARED, (woe is me. Why do I get scared so easily?) And he brought his face a tad bit closer to my own.

"Tell you what," His fingers ran down the length of mine, making it seem as unintentional as possible, he continued his sentence.

"I'll give you half the amount, and YOU give me a chance."

I was sincerely confused.

"A chance at what?" He smiled again, reaching up to pat my head, he leaned closer again.

"A chance with you."

Lord, PLEASE say he was joking.

BUT,

That was until Naruto walked in.

Lord, PLEASE say you'll let the light over my head collapse and squish me to death.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stood behind me, a very disgruntled expression on his whiskered face. He seriously looked as if he was going to gut someone with a spoon and laugh about it.

And in this case, ME.

He stomped over to my side, causing me to automatically spring up and try to slither away, to no avail. I made it as far as the door, silently wishing I didn't get myself in this stupid situation, PRAYING that he wouldn't grab my arm and beat the crap out of me.

My prayer was not to be.

He grabbed my arm, pulling, as always, causing me to jerk backward, in a most ungraceful manner. He glared down at me the way a teacher glares down on a bad student who just spilled coffee on his pants.

I wanted to just teleport to Siberia and STAY THERE.

He grabbed my collar and brought his face menacingly close to mine and his first words came out like venom, though his eyes revealed a small increment of hurt.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

I was silent, I mean, I couldn't just SAY that I dropped my phone in my fish tank out of frustration, now, could I.

"I dropped my phone into my fish tank out of frustration."

…Okay, so maybe I COULD.

He stared at me as if I just ate a tennis ball.

"…Why?"

This was getting annoying.

"I just didn't feel like talking to you, okay?" I shrugged off his arm, feeling a little stab of guilt as well as pride as I strode out the door.

I just STOOD UP TO UZUMAKI NARUTO.

Did a piece of the sky just fall out?

Did it?

* * *

I reached home in due time, flinging what little I had in the sling bag I was sporting on the floor, I threw myself onto the sofa, burying my face in the happy cushions. I sighed, reaching for the remote without trying to move most of my muscles, I switched on the TV.

I heard the door bell, and I reluctantly got up, thinking it to be my brother who most probably forgot his keys again. I trudged to the door, opening it lazily; I was greeted by very familiar baby blue eyes.

I was SHOVED into MY OWN HOUSE, and I landed on the floor with a thud, and in the process of falling I had grabbed onto Naruto's sleeve, pulling him on top of me.

And he did the most CHILDISH thing any budding adult could do.

He SQUISHED me.

As in literally pressed his body down on my own, cutting off my oxygen with his overpowering cologne and body weight. I shoved him off me best I could, failing almost miserably; I just pushed at his arm blindly.

"GET OFF." (A/N: That just sounds so right in so many ways.)

He grunted, finally pulling himself off me, he shoved a box in my face, and turned around to leave.

"W-Wait! What-" I shouted after him, following him as far as my porch, I finally gave up and glanced at the box he had shoved so rudely and wordlessly into my arms.

A new phone.

I re-entered my house, locking the door behind me, I settled on the floor in front of the TV and I stared. I stared at the little cardboard box, and after about five minutes of just staring at it, my fingers slowly but tentatively edged towards the lid of it.

I slipped the o2 XDA exec out of its packaging, letting my fingers run on the smooth and new phone screen, leaving my fingerprints on it before rubbing it off again.

This continued for about ten minutes.

* * *

I decided to apologise to Naruto, as well as return the phone, of course. (However much I wanted to keep it, I couldn't very well do so – my brother'd probably end up stealing it anyway.) I got off the bus, (it was raining.) I had insufficient funds to employ a taxi, so I ran for it, the phone safely hidden in a plastic bag under my hoodie.

I reached his apartment block soaking wet, I really hadn't expected the rain to be so merciless. I journeyed into the lobby with the grace of a wet penguin, which I was quite certain was NOT very graceful. The security just stared at me as I entered the lift.

The black fabric of the hoodie I wore clung to my skin, as did the faded jeans I sported. I jogged out of the lift, trying to keep myself warm, and I paused.

I just realized I had NO IDEA which apartment it was he lived in.

Thank God there were only two on a level, and that meant if I got it right on the first try, I wouldn't have to embarrass myself in wet clothes and soggy hair. (And if all else fails I could always do what I did best – RUN.)

The place was HUGE. The floor of the lobby was marble, like on the first floor. The doors were extremely advanced-looking, and sometime later, I forgot that I was in an apartment building and not a hotel.

I mustered up the courage to step in front of the door on the right, a black metal door, there was naught but two pots of plants on either side of it, and (the plants were withering, by the way.) I reached up to press the door bell. I listened for footsteps, and to my delight I heard them approaching the door.

I RAN back to the lift lobby.

The door opened, and I tried my best to look nonchalant, as if I had just been standing there waiting for the lift.

The door clicked open to reveal a sleepy looking man (that was not Naruto,), his hair mussed up in a splendid rock-star-ish way, clad in naught but a pair of black silk boxers. He looked around groggily, before cursing and trudging back into his apartment.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

THANK GOD I didn't stick to my plan.

I approached the door on the left now, with great confidence, finally taking out the phone that I had kept in the bag under my shirt. I paused as I reached for the door bell, the faint aroma of food floating out from inside the house. I quickly tried to make myself somewhat presentable in my soaked state, thinking to myself that he probably had a chef over, or at least someone who could cook, and cook darn well.

I took a deep breath and reached for the door bell.

The metallic sound rang throughout the house, and after a few seconds of metal clanging against metal, Naruto flung the door open.

He was clad in a navy polo shirt and black slacks, and what he wore on top of it all really scared me.

An apron.

(Enter wordless shock)

He almost dropped the spatula he was holding when he finally realized who was standing outside of his apartment dripping and wet.

And of course, he did the most polite thing possible.

He FLUNG the door close, (I could feel the breeze) and then the sound of pots and pans and cursing ensued from the depths of Naruto's 'humble abode'.

When the door opened again, he was busy adjusting his shirt, (the apron was off), flicking invisible lint from his shoulder, he paused and stared at me, as if waiting for me to speak.

And I was ABOUT to, when he piped up.

"You...want to come in?" I swallowed the breath I was about to let out, and then I nodded slowly.

"Sure."

He stepped aside, and I stepped cautiously into the house, taking my time until I felt his hands on my shoulders and the gentle pressure that told me to hurry up and get inside.

He set me down on the sofa, ignoring my feeble protests that I'd wet his couch, he turned on the INSANELY HUGE television in front of me, and bid me to watch while he attended to whatever he was doing before I dropped by.

As I devoured what the Discovery Channel had to offer (Rides is the best educational show on the planet.) He set something on the little glass coffee table in front of me.

It was a bowl of Ramen.

I stared at it for a moment before sneezing.

"Are you cold?" I looked up at Naruto, and he actually seemed concerned. I shook my head quickly, noting to myself that it could NEVER be the case, and that I was only here to return the phone and get him out of my life.

"Are you sure?" He placed a hand on my forehead and leaned against it. I stiffened, as I usually do, because he was leaning so close I could feel (and smell) his breath against my lips.

He then suddenly pulled away as if he just realized what he was doing.

"Eat your Ramen." It sounded like an order, and he glared at me as he said it. I contemplated for a few seconds, I mean, here was this rich man who was offering me free food, but I couldn't be sure he didn't slip some sort of drug or poison into it.

It seemed as if he KNEW what I was thinking, for he said, "Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you, YET."

I glared at him, before resting my eyes on the Ramen again. I picked it up slowly, happy that it was warm and free.

I picked up the chopsticks lying beside the bowl, and I started eating.

It was DELICIOUS.

I looked up at the blonde man as I slurped another good mouthful of noodles.

"'Ow id eu earn o woo ook tho bell?" (How did you learn to cook so well?)

"I thudied ober theas and wived arone tho I ad oo ook or aithelf." (I studied over seas and lived alone so I had to cook for myself.)

I swallowed my mouthful and glared at his grinning face.

"You think that's funny?"

He just stared for a moment before saying, "If it wasn't, I wouldn't be smiling now, would I?"

He then reached over and leaned close again, and he licked the side of my lip. I pulled away in surprise, staring at him as if he just told me he won the 1.5 million dollar lottery the nineteenth time this year.

He continued to smile at me, this time harboring a questioning look, and he licked his lips.

"Yum."

He turned to face the TV now, a smirk plastered on his face.

I wanted to STRANGLE him.

* * *

After I finished the noodles, I set the bowl down and I reached for the bag beside me, turning to him, I cleared my throat.

He ripped his eyes away from the lighted screen and turned to me, expectantly.

"I'm here to...return the phone."

He was silent as he regarded the box in my hands, and I sneezed again.

"Why? You don't like it?" It was an awkward question, those reserved for lovers or family members.

"No, I like it VERY MUCH." He smiled and nodded after a little while, and he turned back to the television.

"Then keep it."

"No, I can't-"

"Yes, you can. You'll be hurting my pride if you return it to me."

I sighed, bringing a hand to my forehead to ease the building headache. The room had suddenly gotten so blur.

"Sasuke?"

I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abbreviations.**

**3.**

I awoke to a burning migraine and COMPLETELY unfamiliar surroundings.

Where the hell was I?

I tried to sit up, my head spinning dramatically, when I found that I had someone's arm around my waist.

Wait.

WAS THAT SOMEONE'S HAND ON MY ASS?

I hurriedly looked down to make sure my clothes were still intact, when I finally made sure I wasn't violated in anyway (I was in a new set of clothes, though.) , I cautiously turned over to face whoever it was that had been so bold to MOLEST me while I slept.

I felt my already beady eyes turn into slits.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO."

Said blonde stirred a little in his sleep, pulling me closer to him, and rubbing his flawless cheek against my shoulder.

One perfect eye lid opened to reveal one startlingly blue eye, and that eye regarded me with seeming interest.

"Sasuke," I glared at him the best I could, but he had slid his hand further into my pants and across my waist, causing me to be pressed entirely against him.

"Let go of me, Naruto." I hissed, assigning my tired arms with the mission of getting Naruto's hands off me.

"Why?" I finally got a hold of the offending appendage that attacked my rear, and I pulled, lifting my left knee to try and shove him away from me.

Ah, I never knew rich people could be so persistent.

"Stop doing that...You feel good right now." I paused. I feel...good?

'No,' corrected my mind, 'GOOD was the exact OPPOSITE of what I was feeling'.

He slid his hand into my pants again, now unwilling to settle with just leaving it there, he had to SQUEEZE. (I REFUSE to say more.)

"NARUTO!" I panicked, nearly elbowing his face in my desperate attempt to get free.

I opened my eyes, (I didn't realize I had closed them) when I heard a heavy thud, and before my brain finally absorbed the fact that Naruto was on the floor in the tangles of his comforter.

I just stared at his fallen form for a few seconds.

And I did the most considerate thing possible.

I made for the door.

And he so conveniently caught my leg.

My face introduced itself to the side of the bed frame, and I'm pretty sure they didn't like each other. I yelped, trying to rub at the scalding pain that was proceeding to numb my nose when I was tackled to the ground, the comforter cushioned Naruto's elbow, which in turn cushioned my back. I could feel his breath on my ear, and I could FEEL him smirking.

"Ow."

I scoffed.

"That was a VERY fast, reaction." I mocked. He buried his face in my hair, and he breathed. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious for some reason. I felt his chest against mine, the rise and fall of it, the thick comforter separated the lower half of our bodies, and he once again brought his face to mine.

"I want to...abolish a rule."

I raised an eye brow.

"Which one?" I relaxed in his embrace, I figured that since he wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon, I might as well get comfortable.

"I...want to start a relationship with you." I scoffed again, and was silent for a few seconds as I absorbed what he said.

Relationship...

...dating, marriage, children...

HOLD IT RIGHT THERE.

I gave him a particularly hard shove.

"What?" I gave him my best 'what-the-fuck' look I could muster in the next three millenniums.

He coughed, before burying his face in my shoulder again, and I thought I heard a little voice say 'please'.

"No!" I struggled to sit up, trying to push his weight of my lower half so I could accomplish the action; he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"I just don't want to! I don't even REMOTELY like you! AND I'm bloody ENGAGED. Did that ever occur to you?"

"Yes, of course, I can deal with that so EASILY. NO PROBLEM. I can get rid of that woman before you can say 'I love you Uzumaki Naruto'."

I raised a very put off eye brow.

'Get rid of that woman before you can say WHAT?' Right. Back to reality.

I tried to shove him off again.

"I'm a GUY."

"Of course! We can always adopt!"

I groaned, grabbing his collar and pulling his face closer to mine so we were inches apart.

"PLEASE tell me you're kidding."

He smiled, raising his eye brow; he raised his hand to clasp mine.

"Would you like me to say that? That I'm just playing around?"

"Of cour-" I paused, before running it over my brain of how IRRESPONSIBLE and CRUEL it would be if Naruto REALLY were to say that he was just "playing around".

He laughed, before pushing my head against the crook of his neck.

"Give me a chance, okay?"

I just stoned for the next five minutes as Naruto waved a perfect hand in front of my face to try to get me back to earth.

"I'm going to HELL."

* * *

Sakura greeted me the next morning; I had text messaged her that I had a fever the night before, and she came up to me, reaching up to try my temperature.

"Hyde, darling, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dear." I sighed, feeling extremely out of place in the expensive clothes I had borrowed from Naruto (I stayed overnight. WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I SWEAR. He insisted that I BATHE in his stupid, suffocating cologne.) Sakura breathed, inhaling a lungful of Naruto's cologne, before smiling.

"Sweetheart, is that a new cologne? You never told me you liked colognes!"

I coughed, hunching, before hurrying inside the staff locker room to get changed.

* * *

Grape juice. Grape juice was good.

Of course, Grape juice was best without evil rich people staring at you while you drank it.

Naruto had arrived during lunch break and INISISTED that he WOULD HAVE lunch with me.

Of course, Naruto ALWAYS GOT WHAT HE WANTED.

Damn it.

We were sitting in one of the many expensive cafés near my workplace, his iced mocha completely untouched as he watched me down my grape juice.

I could no longer endure the awkwardness.

"Naruto, would you please, PLEASE stop staring?" I put down the glass with a thud, giving him one of the most desperate looks I could in the next two minutes.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself." He laughed, a little to himself, before reaching into his pocket, and drawing out a small rectangular piece of paper.

A check of fifty million dollars.

(Enter, yet again, wordless shock.)

"Will I ever escape from this seemingly endless humiliation? When will I ever stop being pressurized this evil, white, gorgeous, wonderfully perfect rich man?"

Okay, that sounded so much like something from a Romantic drama.

I mentally slapped myself.

"Naruto, I-" He raised a finger to my lips, before leaning closer, flashing me one of the most gorgeous smiles he had revealed to me so far.

"You need it, don't you?"

He slipped the piece of paper closer to me, taking my hand in his; he held it closer to his chest.

"I'd like you to keep it, love."

I made no move to accept it, so he picked the check up and folded it, happily sliding it into my breast pocket without so much of a blink.

"I need to ask you a question." He looked to me expectantly, before relaxing in his chair again, leaning against his elbow, and replying, "What?"

"Why? Why do you want to start a relationship with me?"

He paused.

"Do you want to hear the truth or lie?"

I raised a very annoyed eyebrow at him.

"Okay….It's really simple. You're pretty, easy to bully and you amuse me. And you smell nice. (Like THAT was a deciding factor.) It's that easy."

…

I was stunned.

"Right."

God, help me.

* * *

I reached home exhausted, but I didn't throw myself onto the sofa like I normally did every other day.

I IMMEDIATELY HEADED FOR THE BATHROOM.

I felt an overwhelming need to SCRUB Naruto's cologne off me, and get his clothes in the washer as soon as possible. I stripped off the pricey shirt that I had tucked in and folded at the sleeves because they were a little too big for me, the leather pants I rolled up at the waist and legs and the belt I had strapped on just to hold them up, before jumping into my heavenly comfortable and moss-free shower.

I liked the feeling of the warm water on my tired and cologne bathed skin, and as I shampooed my hair I felt an extra pair of hands aside from my own.

Hmm, hands.

"OH MY FUCKING GO-" I turned around, expecting to see a woman in white with Long black hair and dark eyeliner coming from the ceiling, only to see...

... "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" I felt a sudden rush of relief.

Naruto, it's only Naruto...

WAIT.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER?" I swiped for the soap dish, in a desperate attempt to cover myself.

"I can't believe you didn't hear me..." His shirt was already drenched with MY warm water, (That's right, I'M PAYING FOR IT.) sticking to his chest in an oh-so-fabulous way, his pants clung to every curve like a second skin.

EVERY SINGLE one of them.

"Oh no. NO. Get OUT of my shower right NOW!" I shoved him out of the shower stall, very ungracefully, I might add, and he landed on the floor on his rear, before I kicked him in the stomach. He let out a yelp of pain amid the laughing fit he was having as he stumbled out of the bathroom, mouthing something like 'nice view', closing the door behind him.

The entire experience confirmed one of the many doubts I had about Uzumaki Naruto.

It's confirmed. Uzumaki Naruto was SUCH a PERVERT.

I dried myself off, slipping out of the room and running into my bedroom in record time, slipping into what I deemed comfortable and DECENT enough to wear in front of Uzumaki Naruto, I entered the living room to find Naruto (already changed into something he found in MY cupboard that could fit him) sprawled on the couch in a very relaxed fashion and watching TV.

I plopped down beside him, leaning back awkwardly due to lack of space.

"Yes, that's right, just MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME. You don't have to ask me, I'm SURE YOU KNOW WHERE EVERYTHING IS ALREADY, don't you? Go ahead, waste my electiricitee-"

I was cut off when he promptly shoved his elbow into my gut none too gently.

"OW!" I started attacking his head with half-hearted shoves, as he struggled to sit and reach for my head as well, which he did, in good time, and this continued for near half an hour until we had found ourselves too exhausted to do much but breathe and glare at each other.

"What...the hell was that for?" I breathed, slouching, unfortunately aware that his head had found its place on my lap but too lazy to do anything about it.

He smiled, a smile that strangely reminded me of a boy, and replied,

"Payback for just now."

I scoffed, reaching to tuck a few loose strands of hair away from his perfect face, he caught my hand, pressing it against his cheek, he smiled and closed his eyes.

"You're warm." I smirked, just about to bite back with something witty when I heard someone at the door.

"Sasuke?"

Damn.

My mother walked in with her hands laden with so many shopping bags I felt I could cry.

She looked at us one from another.

"You have a friend over?"

I promptly shoved Naruto off my lap, earning myself a grunt and a glare, when my mother just made her nonchalant way to her room, almost as if seeing her only son on the couch with another man's head on his lap with his hand pressed against said other man's face was perfectly normal for people her age.

Naruto looked up at me, puzzled, as he set himself right again, running a perfect hand through a perfect head of blonde hair.

I sat down again, reaching for the remote mechanically, I changed the channel.

* * *

Not surprisingly, they got on really well.

Really. It didn't surprise me one bit.

That's right, my mother and Naruto just ADORED each other.

And right now, they were shopping for clothes for me.

"Oh, this is ABOLUTELY ADORABLE!"

"Ah, my sentiments exactly!"

"Sasuke, get over here!"

I trudged my way toward the two who were currently fussing over a particular black shirt that strangely reminded me of some punk rock star, and they forced me into the dressing room with the threat of having Naruto strip me (in public) and put it on FOR me. I emerged about ten minutes later, dressed in a black hoodie with white graffiti-like prints, jeans that hung too low for comfort on my hips, a black leather belt with little metal trinkets hanging off them.

"You look wonderful, dear!" My mother (sadly) took a step back from me to admire her handiwork. She then looked to Naruto, who had been just standing there and STARING, his mouth agape and all, his sunglasses almost completely slipping off the bridge of his nose.

"OH, yes, it looks FANTASTIC on him, Ma'am. (Cue weak laugh)" Naruto awkwardly rearranged his thoughts as he straightened up, standing at his full height and smirking down at me.

Yes, he's tall. SO WHAT?

He reached out to grab my arm as my mother nodded and turned away to scout for more expensive and worthless things that would consume my monthly income like a starving wolf.

He pulled me against him, so my back was against his chest, and he bent down to whisper, "I'm taking you out shopping more."

I stiffened in his grasp, and he let out a laugh, like bells, although I would never admit it openly to that idiot.

I changed, and he retrieved me from the dressing rooms promptly, guiding me by the shoulders toward wherever it was my mother was heading, which in this case, the cashier. She stood in the queue, randomly nodding to people, putting on an act of 'rich-person'ness, (which was working pretty well cause Naruto was standing next to us with his 'I-am-god' vibes). The cashier stared at us strangely as my mother executed her most famed trick.

She rummaged her purse for a few minutes, before looking up towards me, letting out an almost embarrassed chuckle before saying, "Oh dear, I forgot to bring my money bag today..."

...Yes, it works every damn time.

Naruto seemed to notice my reluctance to take out my wallet, so he whipped out his own, pulling out a HUGE note, momentarily successfully stunning the cashier and my mother (as well as myself), before leaning against the counter like a impatient teenager, looking from me to my mother and back to me.

"What?"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in MY house, eating MY food, watching MY TV.

Give him another few hours and he would be MY mother's son.

And he could still smile at me so happily.

In this perfect moment, my brother decided to come home.

He removed his shoes clumsily, dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans, his over coat folded neatly on his arm, bracing himself against the wall with one arm so he could keep his balance, announcing his "Tadaima" out of custom.

And when he looked up...

...he just gawked.

"Oh, welcome back!" My mother beamed, as my annoying older brother made his way to his room to get changed into something more comfortable, his eyes never once leaving my own.

And my brother emerged dressed in one of his fishnet (those ninja-ish ones) shirts, not bothering to change out of his pants and sat directly opposite Naruto and just spent his time ignoring the man.

Nevermind.

Naruto smiled at everything my mother said, and he tried to start a conversation with my brother, which failed miserably because he was just sitting there being grumpy, and he heaped food on my bowl, while I heaped food on his, all in the name of 'health'.

My mother decided to start a conversation with her son's rich friend.

"So, Naruto-kun, what do you do for a living?" Naruto chewed on his asparagus and swallowed before replying, I know he'd never be caught dead talking with his mouth fool in front of people older than himself (to keep up his image).

"I'm the Manager of the Konoha Cooperation." He gave us a small smile, and if he noticed the silence he didn't say anything, but instead continued munching on his vegetables.

My mother recovered from the shock fastest, and continued to ask about his likes and dislikes, until she reached that topic.

"So, what type of girls are you interested in?"

Naruto stopped in his movements.

I DESPERATELY prayed that he was not going to say what I was thinking he was going to say.

"Girls that are sweet and refined. As long as they have a good character and they look decent, I won't mind." He then flashed me a smile as he watched me let out a huge sigh of relief. My mother smiled.

"So what's it like, in the Konoha Cooperation?" I made a feeble attempt to change the subject, looking toward Naruto expectantly, as did my family. He shrugged, before smirking at me.

"My, Sasuke, I never thought you cared." I shoved him rudely in gut, and my brother chuckled and my mother glared, and I fell silent.

And I remained silent throughout the whole dinner.

It was quite late when he decided to leave, and even then, my mother INSISTED that I send him at least to the bus stop (or in this case, his bloody CAR).

We walked in silence, and we finally reached his car, and he paused, casting his gaze on me.

"Would you like to join me for ice-cream?"

* * *

We strolled along the night streets of Tokyo, eating ice-cream, and he just walked beside me, occasionally looking at me, occasionally talking to me about something he saw in some random shop window, and we soon ended up in a local park, in the middle of the night, on a bench, eating ice-cream.

He leaned against me, his head propped against my shoulder, his hair tickling my cheek as the wind brushed it gently, and we just stayed that way, silently eating ice-cream.

...It was...

...nice.

I accidentally got a drop of vanilla on my hand, (you know those little drops that cling to you when you lick too fast?) and Naruto stiffened as he felt me move.

He quickly realized the cause for my action, and he decided to take my hand in his, and in seconds I felt his breath against my knuckle.

I let out a yelp as I felt cool lips press against my skin, effectively removing that little drop of ice-cream. But he didn't let go; in fact, he planted a few more small kisses on my hand, and dare I say...

...it was nice.

Of course I was dying of embarrassment, afraid that should someone come walking along this way I would just run and hide behind the closest bush I can find and not come out again for another ten years, but right now, I was enjoying the coolness of his lips against my skin.

...Until he dropped his ice-cream.

He suddenly stood and reached over my lap to grasp my thigh, pulling, effectively putting me into a lying position on the bench, his arms soon found their place on either side of my shoulders, one of his knees on the bench between my legs and the other touching the floor.

He leaned closer to me, until our faces were inches apart.

"Can I kiss you?"

I was caught, scared, embarrassed, confused.

And I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Abbreviations.

4

* * *

I was late for work the next day; Sakura was worried, because I was 'NEVER LATE FOR WORK!' and she shot a few questions at me that ran along the lines of 'I called you but you didn't pick up' and 'you haven't been spending enough time with me'.

I apologized, and she glared at me as I headed for the staff changing rooms.

Milk.

Juice.

Yogurt.

...Frozen sausages.

I wonder if Naruto likes frozen sausages.

I did not just think that.

I did not.

I was still debating with my consciousness when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

The very man who caused my brain to go to war was smiling brightly at me.

I looked at the sausages in my hand.

"Do you like frozen sausages?"

He didn't reply immediately, he just regarded me with a look that said 'why-the-sudden-interest'.

"I like them warm, preferably cooked." He smiled again and ruffled my hair as I looked down thoughtfully at the frozen sausages in my hands.

...Warm, cooked.

...I did NOT just think of making sausages for him.

When I suddenly realized how comfortable I had become around him, that I wasn't that nervous or embarrassed anymore, he leaned into my personal space, effectively making me tense, I could smell his cologne, feel his breath near my cheek, before he leaned back, retrieving a large carton of milk effortlessly (normally my hand'll strain from the weight) from behind me, blue eyes regarding me expectantly, he shook the carton a bit, a little wave, before asking, "Is this any good?"

I cleared my throat, taking a deep breath, I nodded.

"It sells fast. We're normally out by the 21st of every month."

He turned to the carton in his hand, regarding it with a stern face, before lightening up and turning to me again.

"Should I get it?"

I sighed, straightening making my way to some other aisle that needed management, turning around only to say, "It's up to you."

* * *

Sakura was behind me the next time someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sasuke, sweet heart..." She trailed her fingers over my collar bone, turning me around, she then proceeded to drape her arms around me.

"Would you take me out to dinner tonight?"

I smiled, about to say 'sure' when someone on the left of me dropped something.

Naruto was kneeling on one knee, in attempt to pick up the packet of Instant Ramen he dropped, and if looks could kill, Megumi would have probably died three hundred thousand times.

...Or more.

He stood up again, Ramen packet in hand, and stalked over to us.

Sakura, who seemed to be interested in why I hadn't agreed yet, turned around, only to have me wrenched from her arms.

But before I continue, let me sidetrack for just a little while.

Oh, Lord, why must you do this to me!

Yes. Right. Back to the story then.

She gasped as she watched me being enveloped in Naruto's strong arms (I'm not kidding.), a pure look of confusion and wonder as she regained her composure.

She looked from a very annoyed and scared me to a very angry and possessive Naruto.

"Who might YOU be?"

Naruto's hold on me tightened, pressing my head against his chest.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that –this-" He patted my shoulder with the hand that was closest, "DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU."

I tensed yet again (if that was even humanely possible) as I watched my fiancée raise a very annoyed eye brow.

"Umm... Naruto?" My voice sounded so foreign one would think it was the intercom...a very, very, VERY soft intercom.

"Sasuke, what's the meaning of this?" Sakura turned to me, hands on her hips, her face telling of her anger and annoyance and her need to clear things up.

"Sakura -" But before I could say anything, Naruto completely cut me off.

"Leave him out of this. This is between you and me."

I cringed; why does this sound so cheesy? Like those soapy romance dramas they show on TV now...

I will not vocalize what just crossed my mind.

It's too embarrassing.

Back to the story.

She scoffed, coming closer to try to pry me from those perfect arms, but failing almost miserably. She glared at the tall man; her fists were clutched so tightly they were white-ish.

"SASUKE! Do Something!" She looked at me desperately, as if annoyed that I wasn't struggling as much I should be.

"Let go of him! He's MY fiancé!" She tried again to pull at his arms, which once AGAIN, did little to help the situation.

Naruto laughed, that perfect, EVIL laugh, and he said in a low voice,

"Not anymore, dear."

She raised an eye brow, as if challenging him.

"What do you want with us anyway?" She screeched, making a few heads turn our way.

...Like I wasn't already embarrassed enough.

I broke away from Naruto, and I heard him gasp before I turned to cast a sorry look at him, I turned back to Sakura to put a hand on her mouth and drag her away.

I left Naruto standing there stunned.

* * *

"Sakura..." Her back was to me; her arms crossed and mouth pouting.

"Sasuke, who IS that man?" She leaned against me now, and she was soft. A completely different experience compared to Naruto.

...Why was I thinking about him now?

"He's...a friend." Her head found its place on the space between my neck and shoulder.

"A friend? That's it?" I could feel myself smile, just a little.

"Yes, that's it."

* * *

I left home early the next day, to find a sleek black car parked just outside.

And a tall man clad in expensive black leaning against it.

"Neji..."

He smiled at me, that same comforting smile he gave me before.

"Need a ride?"

I stoned for about five seconds, before gathering my thoughts and shaking my head.

"No, it's fine..."

"Oh, come on, I insist! Besides, I have something I need to tell you." He moved towards me, keeping a polite distance between us, he leaned closer to grab my arm.

"Let's go."

I wondered for a little while what it was that he wanted to tell me, maybe he wanted to talk about me and Naruto? Or maybe me and ahem him? Or maybe just about random things. But I gradually gave up when all I was met with half the entire journey to work was silence and a smile.

We were past the junction when I couldn't wait any longer.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I thought I saw his smile widen, or maybe his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

He turned to look at me for maybe a second, before turning back to the road, shrugging.

"I just wanted to know if you want to hear a story."

I raised an eye-brow.

"A story?"

He nodded, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"A story."

"Sure."

His eyes widened a little, and his frame tensed.

It was almost as if he was expecting me to reject it.

The story from here is what Neji said.

_You know, you look a lot like someone I know. Some one I loved a long time ago. (laugh) It's just that that person was a woman. A close friend's sister. She was really the only person in the world I found 'cute', or so I thought, all the rest were posers in my eyes._

_She was genuine._

_She was my life._

_We met when we were just children, we lived in the same village, and her brother and I were fast friends. In fact, he was the only friend I actually cared about._

_She was a wonderful girl...She was smart, funny and beautiful, a true gem in a village like ours._

_She often said that she didn't belong there, that she wanted to move to Tokyo, or Sapporo, anywhere away from there._

_And so she did. And so did I._

_Her father and my father started businesses together, and were on very good terms._

_...We almost got married._

_Of course, as all stories of this sort, something happened._

_...She died._

_It was a car accident. It was raining, the heaviest we'd seen in a few years. She was on her way home with her brother, and she was speeding._

_She didn't see the truck that was heading her way. Neither did her brother._

_And so, she died. But thank God, her brother didn't. In fact, her brother was unscathed._

_They said that she gave up her life to save her brother; swerved just in time to get her little brother out of harm's way._

_...No, don't be sorry. I would have done the same thing._

_To tell you the truth, I was angry with her brother for a little while, but when I realized how pointless and how tiring the anger was, I stopped._

_And I tried to love again._

"We're here." I made no movement until he gently tapped me on the arm.

"We're here," He repeated, casting me one of those fake smiles. I could tell his voice was trembling, even just a little bit.

"Yes," I nodded, smiling a bit awkwardly, reaching to undo my seat belt, I bowed a little.

"Thank you for the lift, Neji." He nodded, smiling again as I reached for the door handle.

"I'm really sorry." And so I got out of the car, hurriedly making my way to the staff changing rooms.

It really wasn't hard to figure out just WHO that best friend was, and just WHO lost his older sister in a car accident.

Sakura greeted me with a little peck on the cheek, and I smiled a little distractedly before moving on to arranging the dairy section again.

* * *

I asked for a half-day leave that day.

I switched off my phone for the rest of the day as I lay on my couch, watching TV, with nothing really going into my brain.

Thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto were invading my brain and winning.

I didn't notice someone entering the house and creeping up behind the couch.

"Are you missing me?"

I jumped, dropping the happy pillow I was hugging, to glare at that very familiar face.

Naruto.

"How the hell did you get in?" I sighed, turning back to the TV, making myself comfortable again, trying my best to ignore him.

"Your mother gave me a set of house keys."

I fell silent.

MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Very, very angry tone)

"I see." Then something clicked.

"Then how did you get in the last time?" I turned to look at him in curiosity, sitting up on my elbows as he plopped down beside me, lifting my legs only to place them on his lap again to make space for himself.

"Oh, extra keys. It took me a while to find them though."

I fell silent again.

I was immediately pulled back to earth when he ran a hand up the length of my leg.

I sighed again, as he pushed himself up, crawling the length of my body to hover over my head, his arms on either side of me, (he seems to like being on top a lot.) pressing his lips against my temple, he then moved on to kissing my eye lids, my cheeks, my forehead.

I was too tired to push him away.

"Naruto, please...Not today..." the kisses stopped, and he stared at me blankly, as if he didn't know what to feel.

He held me close to him, and the feeling of the rise and fall of his chest was strangely comforting...strangely natural.

And surprisingly, I think he felt so too.

"You know, I'm quite troubled." I looked up, but I couldn't see much in the shadows of his face.

"Why? What's wrong?" I brushed a stray lock of blonde away from his perfect face, and my heart quickened when he leaned into the touch, and when he looked directly into my eyes.

"You're what's wrong, Sasuke." I stiffened, surprised, before feeling a little hurt, before that too turned to surprise as the man above me growled in frustration.

"I can't..." He paused, looking to the floor for a moment, his eye brows creased and his face as if in pain.

And to tell you the truth, my heart ACHED.

"I can't get you out of my mind."

For a second my heart lifted, yes, I was actually happy that he thought about me so much, but at that same moment, my heart was pulled out of my chest, stabbed, thrown on the floor and stepped on.

But I did what I never thought I'd be able to do.

I leant forward, pressing my lips against his forehead; I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I can't get you out of mine either."

He was stunned, I could tell, because he made no movement, he just remained motionless in my embrace, before he wrapped his arms around me tightly, so tightly it was as if he thought I was going to disappear.

And then I realized.

I was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stayed for dinner that night (my mother was elated), and requested something of my mother I dared not imagine.

"Ma'am, why don't you let Sasuke live with me?"

My mother had just stared at Naruto as if he was a psychotic clown.

"W-why the sudden question, dear?"

Naruto was immediately aware of the reason why my mother would not let me go so easily, and proceeded to 'bargain'. I was tugging desperately at his sleeve.

"Of course, if you were to be so kind as to let him live with me, I would automatically pay for your lodging, food and tax. However, anything else you will unfortunately have to pay for yourself."

My mother's eyes widened, and so did mine.

There was a pregnant silence as my mother considered the offer.

"It sounds a little too good to be true..." She smiled, looking to the heavens as if in thanks, before turning back to us, and with a little gesture that said 'Go on, take him away.'.

Alright, so no one cared to listen to what I think.

I move out in two days.

* * *

It was hard adapting to living in Naruto's place for the first few days, and it was even harder when I told Sakura where I was moving to.

"You're moving WHERE?" I stiffened, smiling awkwardly as I bore the brunt of her worst glare yet.

"I'm moving in with Naruto..."

"And WHY in the world are you doing that?"

"Sakura -"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Sasuke. Tell me the truth. Are you gay?"

...OUCH.

...She REALLY didn't have to be so forward.

"Sakura...I'm..."

"Oh my God, no, don't say it. Just, don't." She turned away, covering her face; she slumped, waving me away.

"Don't touch me."

And that hurt.

It hurt a lot.

"I'm NOT GAY, damn it! Sakura, LISTEN TO ME. I'm only moving in with him so my mother won't have to worry about me anymore. It's about time I moved out anyway. And it'll only be temporary, because we're getting married. We're getting MARRIED."

I shook her by the shoulders, my heart aching with every word I said, with this HUMUNGOUS LIE.

"Then why won't you move in with me?"

I was silent.

"Don't you trust me?" She looked into my eyes, her own slightly watering, before lowering her head and nodding, throwing herself into my arms.

The way her body felt against mine was foreign, more foreign than I remembered it to be. Her skin was soft, but somehow DIFFERENT.

* * *

And deep inside I suddenly realized just how much Naruto meant to me.

There was only one bed.

ONE BED.

Sure, I love him and all, but sharing the same bed was almost like GETTING MARRIED.

Naruto gently placed my luggage on the shiny marble floor, sighing, smiling at me, before putting a hand on his hip, looking around the room.

"Well," he began, turning back to look at me straight in the face.

"Welcome home."

And my heart melted.

He helped me unpack, happily hanging up everything in my own little section in HIS cupboard, showing me around the apartment that I had been so weary of before.

When we were done, we plopped down on the sofa, and we just lay there in silence, his head once again on my shoulder, and we watched him play with my hand.

"Sasuke," he began, and I looked to him from the corner of my eye expectantly, not really bothering to move much. When he didn't say anything I wiggled my shoulder a bit, adding 'hmm?', prompting him to speak.

"Hmm? What? Oh, it's nothing; I just like saying your name."

I chuckled, wondering how someone could be so strange, but at the same time, I was happy.

…Strangely so.

"Naruto," I whispered, amazed at how it just rolled off my tongue now, how absolutely natural it was.

And we had only met so unceremoniously near three months ago.

Could three months really do so much to you?

He answered me with a little hum, tucking his face in the crook of my neck while draping his arm around my shoulders, dropping little kisses on what skin he could reach.

"…..Naruto." I whispered, and I felt him smile against my neck, a small little smile, his breath ticklish against my skin.

"Yes, I like that." He breathed, his voice a low rumble, a little hoarse.

He looked up at me again, before tucking a stray lock of hair away from my face, his smile faded a little.

"Can I kiss you?"

I shrugged, a bit nonchalantly.

"If you want to."

He laughed, bringing his face close to mine; he kissed my cheek, a brief little press of his lips, before he pulled away and pulled me into an embrace.

"Please, please don't ever leave me."

I was silent, secretly liking the smell of his hair.

"I won't..."

I knew I was going to regret it.

"Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5

Abbreviations

5

A/N: LEMON AHOY! XD. Please don't kill me. I already KNOW I'm a pervert and that I'm going to hell. ; ;

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

Having someone holding me was really, really, REALLY different from what I imagined it to be.

It was...uncomfortable.

Naruto clung to me the way a child would a teddy bear, effectively cutting away any option of movement on my part.

And that was...distressing.

Thus my deprivation of sleep for the first night I moved into Naruto's 'humble abode'.

I opened my eyes to find that Naruto had somehow or other rolled off me, and was attached to the comforter, and also that the sky was lighting, the first rays of sunlight being soaked up by the curtains by the window.

I got up and headed to the fridge.

I opened it, retrieving a packet of frozen sausages.

"Warm, preferably cooked, huh?"

I smiled a little to myself, before setting to rummaging the entire kitchen to find my tools.

* * *

I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Smells good..."

My heart beat quickened, but I tried to hide it as Naruto came up from behind me, slipping his arms around my waist as I deposited the sausages as neatly as I could on a plate.

"Good morning," he chirped, a little too happily.

He rested his chin on my shoulder, leaning his full weight on me, I stumbled a bit, and he chuckled, keeping his hold on my waist comfortably tight.

He glanced at the sausages and the pan that was in my hand. Smiling, he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Are they for me? Thanks so much, sweet heart."

I blushed, and he took the pan from my hand, proceeding to wash everything up as he silently prompted me to move the plates to the table.

He sat down with me in front of the massive television minutes later, wiping his hands on the loose work out pants he sported.

And dare I say, he looked absolutely WONDERFUL in the morning.

His hair was messy (in a fabulous way, naturally), giving him a very natural feel, his shirt clung to him comfortably, but still flattering his slim yet muscular build with no complaint.

Yes, he looked absolutely WONDERFUL.

...It felt nice.

I silently prayed that I would be the only person he allowed to see him like this.

He sat down noiselessly, ruffling my hair a little as he did, before yawning and reaching behind me for the remote control.

"You know," he began, looking toward me as he reached for his fork, "I was afraid that you left."

My eyes widened a little, and I looked down into my lap, a little embarrassed and a little guilty.

And then the promise I made last night slapped me right in the face.

"_Please, please don't ever leave me." _

_I was silent, secretly liking the smell of his hair._

"_I won't..." _

_I knew I was going to regret it._

"_Naruto__."_

He chuckled, ruffling my hair again as I swatted his hand away half-heartedly.

"Don't look so sad..." He leaned closer, and I could smell the sausage in his breath.

"You're here now, aren't you?" He tilted my chin up so he could see my face, and he smiled, a smile that burned itself into my memory instantly.

I looked at him expectantly, almost waiting for a kiss when he removed his hand and continued eating his sausages.

I paused, before leaning forward a little so I could see him better.

"How do they taste?"

He smiled, before chuckling and shaking his head, turning to watch TV again.

I raised an eye brow.

"Well? How do they taste? Are they good? Do I need to improve?" He looked to me for a second, his face serious, before shrugging and continuing with his morning news, completely ignoring the glare I was sending him.

"Naruto!"

I thought I saw him stiffen, but it was gone in the next second.

"I have to work today, Sasuke." He set his fork down, his eyes lowering to the floor, and he was about to make to leave when I grabbed his wrist, without my own knowing so.

"Naruto...?"

And I was right, because something in him softened, and he caressed my face before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

I spent the entire day in the apartment the next day.

Well, almost the entire day.

When I was taking the trash out, I ran into Naruto's neighbor, and I kinda figured that if I was going to live here, I might as well get along with as many people as I could.

And Orochimaru-san was a very nice person.

In fact, he had invited me into his house for a nice civil cup of tea; of course, everything would have been a lot better if he had not tried to hit on me and in the process try to rid me of my clothing.

(Is feeling a need to run into a toilet and just cry)

The whole world HAS turned gay! (Enter dramatic music)

* * *

It was near two in the morning when Naruto reached home, and I had just come out of the bathroom when he tackled me.

"What? What? What's wrong? Naruto?" I was startled, to tell you the truth, and him jumping on me and trying to strip me of my bath robe was not helping.

"Need..."

I was desperately trying to get his hands off me, his breath seemed caught and he reeked of alcohol.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself!"

I grabbed his hands, trying to hold them in place, but the fact that he was about two times stronger than me was annoying.

"...Sex!"

WHAT?

I put my ear near his face when he finally calmed down, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"...Need Sex!"

After confirming what I heard a second time, I did what I knew I HAD to do.

I slapped him.

HARD.

He shut up immediately, before collapsing on me.

Really, trust Uzumaki Naruto to just fall asleep on you after getting obnoxiously drunk and asking for H.

* * *

He was out until the next morning, groggily trying to sit up in bed while I set down the tray I was carrying (I spent the whole night watching him sleep; occasionally drifting in and out of sleep...THANK GOD IT WAS A WEEKEND.) – water, panadol and a slice of bread with jam.

He looked at me sleepily, before flinching and clutching his head dramatically.

"OWWW..." He thrashed a little, burying his face in the sheets, before just lying there.

"Sasuke?" His voice was muffled and innocent from the covers.

"Yes, Naruto. Had a little too much to drink did you?"

He groaned from his place on the bed, before waving his arm about blindly.

"Sasuke...Come over here..."

I sighed, looking down at the tray and grabbing the glass of water and the pill, I made my way to the bed side.

He caught my wrist, pulling a little too hard, I spilled a good amount of water on the floor, before proceeding to just glaring at him for the mess he made, and when he leaned up and tried to kiss me, I popped the pill in his mouth, and shoved the glass in his hand, before stalking off, remarking, "Go take a BATH before even COMING NEAR ME."

I thought I heard a whimper as I closed the door.

I settled in front of the television, on the marble floor, before hugging my knees a little, staring into space.

I didn't know what to think...I mean, I'd never had ANYONE to come home drunk in the middle of the night.

I heard the water running in the bathroom soon after, accompanied by a few curses, which made me smile.

Don't ask why, it just did.

I continued staring at the blank screen of the television, rocking back and forth now, listening to the sounds Naruto was making in the shower, secretly enjoying it.

...It kinda made me feel privileged.

A very wet Naruto emerged from the shower about ten minutes later, a lone towel draped around his slender hips, and his hair a dripping mess of blonde.

He leisurely strolled over, before ruffling my hair, unintentionally raining on me as well.

"Don't-" I pushed his hand away playfully.

"-you ever bother to wipe yourself dry?" I glared up at him and he sat down beside me, proceeding to lean against me in his half-clad state, nuzzling the side of my face, which tickled.

He smiled, pulling away, he didn't answer.

He looked toward the blank television screen, before looking to the floor, finally turning to lock his eyes with my own.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I got drunk?"

I fell silent, relaxing, leaning back against the sofa, I lowered my head.

"You'll tell me when you want to. Until then, I won't ask."

I didn't see the smile on his face when he pulled me close, his face close to mine, when he asked that question again.

"Can I kiss you?"

I blushed, letting out a small squeak as he just held us in that position for a while, his eyes scanning my face as if waiting for an answer.

And I did the most foolish thing someone in my predicament could do.

I crushed my lips against his, my arm immediately reaching behind his head, grasping a handful of dyed hair; my eyes were shut so tightly I was thought I would never open them again. He was caught by surprise, but almost by reflex, his arms went up on either side of me, and became the only things holding us up from falling to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs.

He recovered from the shock soon after and started responding. His lips were battling my own, a near desperate need for dominion, which I did not hand over easily. A probing tongue sought entrance, which I granted for the second time in all the times we had our lips locked, and he started to devour my mouth, slowly moving me away from the couch to gently lay me on the floor, not once breaking our lip contact.

I heard him moan, and he pulled away for air. He slipped a hand under the shirt I was wearing, prompting a moan out of me; he lifted it, and I looked down, trying to catch my breath.

"Sasuke," he whispered as he pulled my shirt over my head, or at least tried to. He managed to get it half-way over my head, before just leaving it there to start his ministrations on my chest.

...I can't believe I'm telling you the details.

He was skilled with his hands, his lips now attending to my ear, and with the touch of an exceptionally sensitive area somewhere down there, I couldn't help but cry out, his ministrations clogging my senses.

"Naru...to...!" I gasped as he latched himself to a nipple, almost completely shoving him off me in panic and surprise. He groaned, before pulling away to glare at me.

"Ouch." He got off me, moving into a sitting position, and he crossed his arms, his expression a playful pout.

"If you want me to stop, you can just SAY SO, you know?"

And I just stoned for the next five seconds.

"What in HELL just happened?"

He shrugged, before crawling over me again, gently running his fingers up my sides.

"Well? Do you WANT me to continue?"

I stoned for another five seconds.

He sighed, getting up.

"Wait, w-where are you going?" I sat up, my eyes following his every movement.

He frowned, turning to me only to say, "You better wear your shirt properly, or I'd lose control of myself and just jump you."

I jumped, finally realizing my state of undress, but I didn't do anything about it.

"Naruto, I didn't ask you to stop."

Oh. My. God.

Did I just say that?

"...I didn't ask you to stop."

I think I did.

He paused in his steps, turning around so he was facing me; he looked straight into my eyes.

"I don't want to do anything you're going to regret, Sasuke."

He looked to the floor, and a pregnant silence took over the room.

"I love you too much."

My eyes widened, and I made to stand.

"I..."

He eyed me expectantly, his body language still relaxed.

"I won't regret it."

He was silent for a moment, his eyes on the floor, before he pushed himself off the wall and moved towards me.

"You're ABSOLUTELY SURE?" I tensed as he came closer, but I willed myself to relax.

"Yes."

NO, NO, NO.

"You won't regret this later?"

I shook my head as he walked behind me.

"If you're sure..."

He pulled, and my shirt came off, and I gasped as his arms encircled my waist, pulling me against him, he rested his chin on my shoulder as he tucked a hand into my pants.

...This was SUDDEN.

I struggled a little, (I mean, COME ON, you can't honestly say having SOMEONE ELSE'S HAND IN THE FRONT OF YOUR PANTS was ANYWHERE near NATURAL.) And he chuckled before I felt a wetness on my ear, which was really TICKLISH, and I shuddered.

And then he brushed something in my pants.

"Naruto!"

I sincerely thought my face was going to burn off.

"Shh..." He whispered, rocking a little, from side to side as he led me to the nice wing chair he sported just beside the window.

I was making such EMBARRASSING little noises, and I just KNEW Naruto was enjoying them IMMENSELY.

He turned me around, kissing me full on the lips, muffling anything I was going to say pretty efficiently, instead forcing a moan out of my already abused throat.

He continued his exploration beyond the waist band of my pants with little reservation.

He pushed them past my hips, allowing them to pool at my ankles as I just shut my eyes and prayed that I could just die of embarrassment so everything would end.

Naruto seemed to notice my anxiety, because he ran a soothing hand through my hair, planting a small kiss on my cheek, he breathed, "I'll be gentle."

YEAH, LIKE THAT HELPS A LOT.

He turned me over again, and he sat us down, and when we got comfortable, I was frightfully aware of something hard against the small of my back.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST GET MYSELF INTO?

I should have just READ the bloody yaoi novels my brother shoved in my face.

He laughed, and he pulled me closer, and that THING was more evident against my tail bone.

"You feel that?" His grip on my arm tightened a little, before he continued to say, "That's how you're making me feel right now."

I REALLY NEEDED TO DISAPPEAR FOR ABOUT NINE MILENNIUMS RIGHT NOW.

I moaned as he continued to touch me, (in very inappropriate ways) OH MY GOD.

I tensed as he pulled away, this time to push me down, and as he climbed over me, I noticed how happy he looked.

...Was this all he wanted?

He brought me back from the secret realm of my thoughts by nipping at my collar bone.

"Ow!" He smirked, apologetically licking the bite mark.

"You're not allowed to space out." He made his way lower, reaching the dreaded little nubs of flesh, causing me to squirm uncontrollably and bring my arm over my face so he couldn't see the mad blush I was sporting, which in turn made him laugh in fits.

"Stop moving!" I glared down at him, letting out a prolonged intake of breath as he ran his tongue down the entire length of my chest to my stomach.

"Feel any good?" I was desperately trying to control my breathing, because I was sure if I didn't, I would die of lack of oxygen.

"...'es." He scoffed, before craning his neck closer to my covered face, before asking in that SMUG tone of his,

"What did you say?"

I groaned, trying to turn over so that I was on my side, but his arm kept me from succeeding.

"...yes." I could just HEAR him smile.

I felt his weight shift, and I heard the rustling of clothing.

I peeked out from under my arm.

He caught me do it, and he flashed me one of those drop-dead-gorgeous smiles, before pulling the towel off his hips, revealing a Naruto who as naked as the day he was born.

...and OH MY GOD.

He was...IMPRESSIVE.

I whimpered as he resumed his place hovering on top of me, feeling a little afraid and a whole LOT of embarrassing, I returned to hiding my face behind me arm.

He made little of my boxers, he continued touching me, STROKING me, and I couldn't help but vocalize my pleasure.

"Aren't YOU loud?" I glared, I mean, I TRIED to, but what he was doing to me was really too much for my poor senses to comprehend.

And when I felt something warm and wet cover THAT part of me, I seriously thought I was going to faint of bliss.

And again, as if he knew what was going on in my head, he pulled away (I whimpered at the loss, not that I'd EVER admit it) to move my arm and kiss me full on the lips again, whispering, "Don't faint on me, love."

He returned to doing whatever he was doing that felt DAMN GOOD, and when I felt a hand try to spread my legs I nearly yelped.

He looked up from what he was doing, which I could not see very well due to my arm being over my face, when I heard him speak.

"Are you regretting it?"

I tensed, squirming awkwardly.

"Because I can still stop, I think."

I completely betrayed my conscience.

"...No."

I looked at him from the under my arm, shaking my head.

"Don't stop."

His face bore a serious expression as he gently nudged my legs apart, never once breaking eye contact with me.

I willed myself to relax, to calm down, but the intense drumming I heard that I knew was my heart did not help things.

"Try to relax, it'll feel better."

I gasped when I felt something wet and cold probing my...

...Umm. Yes.

(It was LUBE, YOU PERVERTS, LUBE. Don't ask me WHEN he put it on, I have NO GODDAMN IDEA.)

He slid a finger inside, which was a little painful and VERY FOREIGN; he slid it in and out, trying to loosen the bloody ring of muscle.

CAN I STOP NOW?

I mean, why in the WORLD would you want to read something like this anyway?

Okay, okay, I'll continue...

...Damn bullies.

He added another finger, and this felt even more uncomfortable than the first, and he scissored them, which HURT, VERY MUCH.

Of course, the fingers were NOTHING compared to the real thing.

He went VERY, VERY SLOW, the pressure of his fingertips on my thigh was comforting, and I didn't know I was tearing until he asked me if I was alright.

He cursed, before adding,

"Sasuke, you're too tight, RELAX."

...Like SAYING THAT WOULD HELP THINGS.

I desperately tried to relax, and Naruto tried to help, trying to distract me, he held my am away from my face, kissing me and leaving me as breathless as he could.

...Which didn't help very much.

He kissed my tears away, his other hand entwined in my own, our breathing caught and a thin film of sweat covered our skin.

He was finally seated to the hilt.

Naruto didn't make any movement, as if he was waiting for me to adjust, which was a little difficult to do, but I nodded anyway, and he started to rock against me, pulling out before thrusting in again, and the sheer sensation of everything was a little too much to swallow.

Every time he pushed back, I couldn't help but let out some noise.

It started with pain, and that pain slowly melted into pleasure, as he repeatedly hit something inside me that made my blood burn like fire, and I said requested of him something I knew he would mock me for the rest of my life.

"Naruto, HARDER."

He smirked, grunting a little as he complied, and I could feel myself coming to my limit, and I think he could feel so too, because the hold on my hips had tightened to almost skin-breaking.

I -ahem- came not too soon after, and he followed, thrusting a few more times, emptying himself in me, (Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!) he slumped over me, not pulling out yet, he leaned closer, kissing me deeply, he nuzzled the side of my face, smiling a little.

"Want to go another round?"

I felt a serious need to just KILL HIM.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. : ( Badly written Lemon. Have mercy! Thank you for the reviews! 


End file.
